Confessions II: The Cheating King
by BadWeebFics
Summary: Sequel to "Confessions". Yami and Yugi were getting used to life together,when Yami starts acting strangely,and their romance starts to fade. YamixYugi.
1. Default Chapter

Yami and Yugi had been living at the bay for a few months now. But,something strange was going on,and it made Yugi worry. Yami never talked anymore. He would just read magazines,listened to music,watched TV.But most of all, he was always on the computer. Typing. And he only knew egyptian. And the keyboard was in english. These were the excuses he told Yugi when he asked why he hasn't talked to him for three weeks:

1. "I'm bored,Yugi."

2. "Yugi,can't you see I'm busy"

3. "Look,I need privacy okay Yugi"

4. "Go away,Yugi."

(Mutterings)

1. "Annoying kid..."

2. "Can't that brat see I'm busy"

3. "I'd be better off with Tea...or Anzu...or...whoever she was.."

Notice something? It's either brat,kid,or Yugi. Whatever happened to aibou?hikari?koi? Yugi walked inot his room (both their rooms). "Mou hitori no boku,I-Oh,Kami-sama..."

Yami was dancing...to hip-hop. Yugi started looking weirded out (I mean,who wouldn't?)Yami quickly turned off the boombox."Hey Yugi.What's new" he said,putting his hands behind his back "Um..."

Yugi said. "My nightmares? And the fact that you're dancing to 1 2 Step" Yami gulped. "Was not"

Yugi played the song. And,indeed,it was 1 2 step by Ciara...

Yugi pressed pause. "I rest my case." Yugi said. Yami put his hands up. "You got me,officer." Yugi pulled his hands down like a lever. "Yeah,well,Sakura came asking to" Yami blew past Yugi like a raging wind. Yugi blinked twice. He sat down on the bed. He looked at the small brown book that lay on Yami's bedside table. He never noticed it before. He read off the cover"My Diary...Should I read this" Yugi said quietly. Yugi looked franticly from side to side,schecking to see if anyone was around.

_Dear Diary,_

_Aibou told me he felt sick today,and whaddya know,he pukes all over the table. I was so mad. I almost stabbed him,but he went all "I'm sorry,Mou hitori no boku,it's not my fault". Sheesh,gimmie a break... I really could care less about his health recently. I met a wonderful girl on the Yahoo personals. Name's Sakura. Sakura Onuhio. She loves Duel Monsters and detests Yugi. She's just wonderful. I call her Sakie-kun. She calls me Yami-kun,of course!_

_Yami!_

Yugi was in shock. Deep shock. He flipped quickly to the end of the book. It had a picture of Sakura in the very same Dark Magician girl costume that she had in the video. ...He looked down sadly. He pressed the book back down on the table,walking into the living room. "I really can't believe this...and then again..." he said,looking out the window. Yami and Sakura were swimming in the ocean. Yugi grabbed some fries out of the pantry and began to eat them,as he watched them frolic happily. Yugi smiled sadly,because Yami was happy. Yugi chuckled to himself slightly.

"I never thought I'd see the day...that the King of Games...Cheats."


	2. Valentine's Day DONT wanna miss this

_"Yugi" Yami shouted. Yugi was holding on to Yami's hand,and was about to fall off a cliff._

_"Yami...'c'mon" Sakura shouted ,waiting on the other side of the mountain. "We gotta _

_climb down" she said. "Wait a second,Sakie-Kun" Yami shouted back. Yugi's hand was_

_starting to get sweaty and,he began to slip from Yami's grip. "Ugh..." he whispered,his_

_nose getting scraped on some sharp rocks embedded in the clif. Yami shut his eyes,fighting_

_the strain of keeping Yugi up. "COME ON,Yami" Sakura shouted,pouting. Yami rolled his eyes._

_"ALL RIGHT! AL RIGHT! Ya happy" he said. Just as Sakura said a snotty"Yes.",Yugi fell into the_

_dark abyss beneath him,and died._

_**"GGGGGGGGYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"**_

Yugi awoke in a cold sweat. He looked at his clammy hands,checking his pulse. Still beating. Rapid,but still beating. He looked at the calander (Joke-of-the-day):

February 14

**Man: I can make a romantic line for everything.**

**Woman: Oh? Scenario: You are about to fall off a cliff.**

**Man: I've fallen for you?**

**Woman: Ugh...**

Yugi slumped back. Irony would depress him sometimes. "Hey,wait a minute..._FEBRUARY 14? HOLY CROW! IT'S VALENTINES DAY" _ He jumped out of bed to look for Yami...Guess what?

No Yami.

Yugi's stomach churned painfully. He was afraid to read the note left on the table. He bit his lip.

"I guess it's the only way to find out..." he said, picking up the letter:

_Yugi,_

_Went out with Sakura for Valentine's Day,I'll be at the following:_

_1. Pier_

_2. Beach_

_3. Restauraunt_

_4. Park._

_See you when I do,_

_Yami._

"And the worst 'Went out,be back later' letter award goes to..."

Yugi said,putting the letter down,wiping a small tear from one of his eyes. He sighed,getting some cereal from the cabinet. He began to eat it. "Kami,why is Atemu-kun doing this" he said,stirring the spoon around

in his bowl.

Yugi was stretching out on the couch,reading a book. It was 8:00,and Yami had not yet returned. Yugi sighed again.

FLASHBACK.

"YAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMIYAMI"

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes"

"Today's Valentine's Day"

Yami raised his eyebrows,smirking."Reallllly" he asked,still smirking.

"Yeaaaaa" Yugi said,seemingly hyperactive. "Here,koibito." Yami said,handing Yugi a rose.

"CCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLL" Yugi said,hugging Yami.

END FLASHBACK

Yugi laughed just a little. "That's the last time I "lose" the MMs I was gonna give Yami...in my mouth...and I swallowed them..." he said,rubbing the back of his neck.

The next day,Yami tramped in through the door. He was soaking wet,because it had been raining that morning. It was 12:00 in the afternoon,and Yugi was hugging his

knees to his chest,and rocking back and forth,on the bed,looking down on the blanket sadly.

He scratched his arm,then looked up.

He looked back down,not showing any emotion.

Yami walked around the bed curiously,tilting his head every now and then.

He poked him and poked him,no response. Yugi finally looked up.

"Yu-chan,what's"

"Wh-why weren't you here until now"

"Well,you see,the rain"

"Yes..."

"It kept me at Sakura's house for the night..."

"Okayyy...And then what"

"Nothing."

"..."

"It's none of your business,Yugi"

"Yami,I"

"Shut up"

"Yami..."

"Stop whining"

"I-I-I-I-I thought you loved me..."

There was a long silence,then Yami's face went completely red with fury.

**_"WHY_ would I"**

TBC...(To be continued)...


	3. The Italian American Police

Dear,Kami,People!

Recap:

_"I thought you loved me!"_

_**"Why would you think that?"**_

Yugi went pale,and he was just sitting there,mouth agape. Yami crossed his

arms over his chest. "No answer? Good-bye,then!" he said,walking out the door,slamming it. "Why,Mou hitori no boku?" Yugi whispered,starting to cry. " Why,you baka! WHAT'D I DO!**TELL ME!**" he shouted. He then broke down crying. "You...Baka...Hate...you..."

FLASHBACK.

_"Yami,would you ever hate me?"_

_"Yes."_

_"When it turns out I'm a camel from India."_

_"Okayyy...Good choice..."_

_END FLASHIEBACK_

" Baka...y-y-you promised...Wait a minute...Cooooooooooooooooool...He's a camel!" Yugi said,wiping some tears from his puffy eyes.

"Sigh,I'm goin' for a walk..." Yugi said,picking up the phone. "Joey! Meet me outside the house!NOW!"

he said. "Aye,aye, Yug'!" Joey said on the other line.

" YAMI DID WHAAAAAT!"

"He-He cheated on me...With a girl named Sakura...You're lucky...Kaiba keeps his promise to you..." Yugi said. Joey put his hand on Yugi's shoulder. "Tell me where this Sakura is,I'll,I'll-"

"Joey! We do not need the Italian-American police force on my case!"

"Aiight,Aiight..." Joey said.

They went along walking and talking,until joey got called by Kaiba. (Sairi,get ready to sue) "Mutt...Help Mokuba find his stupid NintendoDS."

"Kami,He loves the game thingy."

In the backround tey could hear the sad :

_Kingdom hearts:Chain of Memories _intro music. "Den,what's dat noise,Kai?" Joey said,raising an eyebrow. "First of all,I am NOT a _Beyblade_ chracter,and THAT is his SP."

"Gah!" They said,falling anime style.

After Joey left,Yugi went back to the house,his head hung,and slammed the rickety door shut behind him.

"YOU DAMN BAKA! I HATE YOU!"

Suri" Sorry 'bout the short chapterrrrr!

Yugi: You made me say a bad word!

Suri: Here,have a cookie...


	4. Chapter 4

Suri:Oh,goodness,my friends I am so Sorry I havent updated!

Yugi: Wait till you here the end of this fic! OMG!

Yami: Yup,you're gay...

Yugi was dancing. He felt good for some strange reason. For one thing,it was spring. Another,Yami hadn't insited on calling him retarded wimp lately. Another, his birthday was today! "Go,go,go,go meeeee...I'm eighteen...Woooohoooo..."

Just then,Yami walked in. "Uh, Mr.Jackson,you're late for your trial."

"Shut up, Shadow."

"Good news."

"Sakura died a bloody death?"

"No..."

"Then what is it,black?" Yami made a small smile. "I set up a birtday party for you tonight."

Yugi smiled too. "Oh,Awright!" he hugged Yami. No response. But Yugi didn't care,he never actually had a party on his birthday,except in kindergarten, when they just had cookies and juice. And at this time even,Yami set him a party. "Everyone's coming?" Yugi asked excitedly. "Evvvverrryyyyonnneee.." Yami replied. "I gotta go. See ya tonight." he said,walking out. Yugi hugged himself. "Yeah,a party!"

(LATER)

The party was at Yami's house,and Yugi picked out some totally awesome clothes at a store in the mall called _delias_ (Its a really good store!). Yugi sat down. He was so excited. Just maybe,Yami loved him again. That would be the best birthday present ever.

(LATER) (AT YAMIS HOUSE)

Yugi knocked on the door. Yami opened it. He looked hot. "Hi,Yugi. C'mon in." Yugi looked around,hoping to see friends such as Joey,Kaiba,and Ryou,but instead he saw...Girls in kinky clothes and gangster teens! Whaat! Yugi's nose twitched like a bunny rabbit (That's what happens to me before I cry.). Yami smirked. "Great,eh?" he asked his poor hikari. "Uhh...Yami?" Yugi said nervously. These girls were eyeing him strangely,and his face was bright red. "Yes?" Yami replied. "Wh-who are these people?"

"Oh! My best friends!" Sakura squealed. Yami had one arm around her waist. Yugi wanted to K.O. Yami for ruining his party. Suddenly, The lights went dim. "OKAY!" a blonde,big-breasted, girl shouted. "M.O. TIME!" suddenly,everyone dropped down and began making out. Yugi was backing off. The blonde girl neared him. "Hey,birthday boy.You a virgin?"

Yugi gulped. "Y-yeah."

"I can change that."

"Whhaaahhh!" Yugi ran and hid. A blind punch hit Yami in the jaw. "Oof!" he shouted. No one stopped what they were doing. "Yugi. Out." Yugi was confused. "But,it's my party!" he shouted. "It it?" Yami and Sakura said.

Yugi left and cried.

CHAPTER END.


	5. Chapter 5 with slight passion

HERE IT IS PEOPLE! A CHAPTER REVOLVING AROUND YAMI! (THE JERK)

Yami: First, an explanation--

Yugi:--Aaaand, a disclaimer.

Both: (screaming) SURI-KUN DOES NOT OWN YUGI AND YAMI (That's us!), YUGIOH, ANZU (We wish), ANY OF OUR FRIENDS SLASH ENEMIES, NOR IS SHE THE PRESIDENT, OR A U.S. SLASH JAPAN GOVERMENT OFFICIAL!

Yugi: Otherwise, a similar situation to this would be allowed on TV.

Yami: Oh, God, here come the Conservatives! RUN AIBOU, RUUUUN!

(They run)

Suri: coughs Uh...Explanation: YamixYugi rules all, and the guanrantees my lovely readers a big finish with Yami and Yugi...Ah, why give it away? It began yamixyugi, and shall end that way!

hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Yami's POV

(For the rude introduction-not...readers...ish...)

Pre-k show

Boobah

Dora

Sesame Street...hmmm...maybe...nah.

Arthur.

Good enough.

"Sakura!" I shouted into the kitchen. Sakura sat next to me. "WHAT YAMI!" she screamed in my ear. "Ow...baka..." I said. "Oh,Yami! Meet my daughter, Ichigo!"

Meheblenanowaaah? A KID! AW, GOD!

A hyper pink-haired girl with cat ears and tail ran in. "HIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIIIII! I'M ICHIGOGOGOGOGOOO!"

Sakura smiled. "How's my little slut?" "Fine, Mama!" she said,hugging her. "Daddy might be let out of the mental institution in 20 more years." Ichigo sat on my lap. "Hi dad 60!" A confused look crossed my face. "Uh, Sakura? I gotta go...get milk..." Sakura was watching Jerry Springer with Ichigo. "Hm...Yeah..Whatever."

(Later)

I rang by aibous doorbell like a maniac. Yugi opened it furiously."I DO NOT WANT ANYMORE COOKIES! I GOT FIFTY FREAKING BOXES!" He blinked. "Oh...Its Mr. I'm gonna-have-you-a-party-and-break-your-hopes-and-make-you-cry.I saw him look so sad. Angel. Tempting angel. I pushed myself into the house before he slammed the door shut. Ah, Air conditioning. Sakura had none in her apartment. He backed up, like I was some kind of escaped zoo animal. I smirked. "I'm sorry for ruining your birthday Yugi. It was Sakura's idea. I ran away to leave her crazy Mew daughter slut, Ichigo." He looked angry, then his face softened, and I saw the smile that made me love him. I kissed him so wonderfully I could hear him go "eep!". I was suprised at myself. He had such a small face. I licked my lips.

Akward silence.

"Wanna come to our wedding?

Thump!

What'd I say!

Suri: summing it up...I'm finishing this story up...with Yaoi passion!

Yugi and Yami: YAOI! YAOI!YAOI!

Suri: Wait, guys...uh...

(They start doing what people were doing in the last chapter. I;m so nice to people.)

Yami: Ha!


End file.
